Between Us Sparks Fly
by Neonfrost
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Ninjago, and love is in the air. But when Jay, the ninja of lightning, finds out Nya is cheating on him, will jealousy overcome him? Or can he prove to Nya that their love is still electric? Oneshot. Appropriate for all ages :)


The bright green grass shimmered with glassy drops of dew in the sunlight. Light pink petals fluttered from a blossoming cherry tree. Two figures sat under the tree, talking and eating cookies with tea. "This is great." the young man said. He looked to his girlfriend. She sat beside him, the sun shining through her black hair. Her smile was bright and cheerful.

"Jay," she said softly. "I have something to tell you. I..I love-"

The buzzing of an alarm clock filled the room. Jay, ninja of lightning, woke suddenly and rolled over in bed, tangling himself in his bed sheets. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Cold snow fell outside the window, the sun was hidden behind thick, grey clouds. He stood up quickly; then got dressed.

Jay walked into the dining room, a bright look in his expression. "Good morning!" he said happily.

"Morning." Kai mumbled back. He sipped on a cup of tea, reading a newspaper. His hair was messed and sleepy bags laid under his eyes.

"Ya know what day it is?" Jay asked, nudging his friend on the shoulder.

"It's a holiday I think." Kai mumbled in return.

"Valentines Day!" Jay exclaimed. "Ya know, Kai, you should get a girlfriend."

"hmm." Kai groaned. "Too much work."

Jay rolled his eyes. "You're so lazy. Anyway, where's Nya?"

"She went to the blacksmith shop. She said she had some customer wanted to pick up a sword."

"Okay." Jay said. He put on a khaki long coat and a blue plaid scarf; then went outside into the soft falling snow.

"I never thought I felt this way about you." Nya said happily, staring into his eyes. She stood in her family-owned blacksmith shop; grabbing his hands.

"Me either, about you." he said back.

She. smiled. "This is happening so fast...Cole."

Jay trudged through the white snow, through Jamonocai Village. The town was painted pink: love was in the air, and heart shaped decorations filled the windows of every house. Then he came to the blacksmith shop. He flung open the door, a smile on his face. "Nya I-" He looked forward and took in the scene. "Nya? Cole?"

"Jay!" Nya gasped. "Its not what you think-"

"Then what is it?!" Jay yelled.

"Hey stop!" Cole shot back. "She can love who she wants."

"And why does she love you?" Jay said with an angry smirk.

Cole narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think she still loves you?"

Jay opened his mouth to speak, then clamped it shut again.

"Guys stop! Please!" Nya shrieked, a horrible feeling forming inside her.

"Nya, I'll show you that you still love me." Jay said, nearly in a whimper.

"Yea, you have one day." Cole said angrily, then he stormed off.

The ninja of lightning looked to Nya. He couldn't believe this was happening. The sky grew darker and the snow stopped falling. Everything felt dim. "Bye, Nya." he said quietly, walking outside slowly. "I'll see you later."

Nya began to organize the shop. "I suppose I'll head back soon." she said quietly to herself.

There was a knock on the door. "Package for Miss Nya!" an elderly voice of a mailman said. Nya heard a box being placed on the front porch; then feet crunching away in the settling snow. Nya opened the door and picked up her package. Inside was a little red box of chocolates wrapped in pink cellophane. It crinkled when she held it. The sound felt warm. A card was atop it. Inside, it read: "Nya, I don't know how to say this...well, actually I do, but It'll be hard to write heheh. Nya, I love you.- from Jay"

The girl hung her head. Jay was so sweet. But the Perfect Match Console said Cole was best for her. Should she trust it? "Ugh," she thought, "This is going to be a long day."

"What can I do to get Nya to love me again?" Jay thought quickly, sitting on his bed sketching in a notepad. He ran his hand through his bright orange hair. Then he sat up quickly. "An Invention!"

He spread out graph paper on his desk, pencils rolling off onto the floor. He didn't care. He was about to create something amazing for his girl. He began brainstorming. "A tea dispenser? No, I'm not dating Sensei. How about a little robot? No time. A fortune creator? That's it!" A little machine that printed a fortune with the press of a button. He had a printer and a randomizing program. It would be simple. He slapped on some safety goggles and got to work.

Zane walked into Jay's room. It was time for lunch, whether his inventing friend had time to stop to eat or not. "Jay?" Zane said. He looked to his desk. Jay was slumped over, his eyes closed. In front of him was a little machine- looked to be completed. Zane rushed to the ninja of lightning. "Are you okay?"

Jay moaned. "I don't feel good."

Zane helped Jay up. "Come with me." a concerned look filled his eyes. Jay was pale. Zane helped him out of the room. Behind Jay, floated to the ground a fortune out of his machine- "You will be possessed by a jealousy demon." it read.

Kai stooped over the now unconscious Jay, who laid on the living room couch. Sensei placed his hand on the young ninja's forehead. "His temperature is getting lower."

"I hope he wakes up soon." Kai said. Nya came into the room.

"What happened?" she asked in shock, a look of concern in her eyes.

"I found him ill in his room." Zane declared.

Suddenly, Jay opened his eyes. To everyone's horror- they were black and empty looking. His skin began to turn grey. Quickly, Jay stood up and grabbed Cole's neck. Jay hissed.

"What's gotten into you?" Cole yelled, fending him off carefully.

"I sense he is possessed." Zane spoke. Nya began to cry.

"How do we stop him?" Kai asked frantically.

"He's only after me!" Cole said quickly. "I guess I know why too."

They all looked at him, confused. But then Nya spoke. She poured her heart out about the two boys she couldn't decide over. "That's it!" Nya cried after explaining. "Jay must have jealousy! Over Cole!"

"Then the only way to get the demon to leave is for Jay to get over it." Zane declared. "But how?"

Jay turned his taken over body towards Nya. "Your present is four you, dear." His voice echoed and cracked.

"What present?" she asked, trying to be calm.

"Jay was inventing something in his room. Go get it; it was for you." Zane said quickly.

Nya ran. On the desk, lay a little rugged box with a opening at the top and a little heart shaped button. And brought it to the living room. "I'll press this and see what happens." The teenaged girl pressed it. The box made a noise. It churned out a little piece of paper. Cole and possessed Jay stopped fighting to see what would happen. Nya read her fortune out loud:

"Follow your heart. Don't let anything else decide for you."

Nya gasped, then smiled. Tears formed in her eyes. She walked up to the possessed Jay, and kissed him. He looked up. "Nya! I was jealous of you and Cole! I'm so sorry!" He made a crackling hiss then closed his eyes.

Then the room went white. The feeling was warm. Jay sat on the couch, and black, evil dust rushed out from his body. His cheeks were flushed red and his eyes bright blue. "What happened?" he asked. "My head hurts."

"Jay!" Nya gasped and smiled. "I choose you!"

Cole smiled too. "Nya, I don't really love you...I'm sorry. I kind of just liked getting attention from a girl. Um...I'm going to go play Portal. Happy Valentine's Day." Cole began to walk out if the room. He pulled Kai and Zane along with him, and whispered, "Leave the two lovebirds alone."

Jay and Nya looked at each other. Jay closed his eyes. Then he felt Nya's lips touch his. It deepened, and the moment was warm and beautiful. They pulled away and smiled. "Your invention is great." Nya said. She pressed the button again. The paper said, 'between you two, sparks fly'. Nya laughed a little and Jay smiled. "Considering you are ninja of lightning and all." Nya kidded. "So, how did you make this?"

"Well," Jay began, "I used a random generator and a printer. I put them together, and it wasn't so hard. The hard part was figuring out how to connect the button to correctly push out paper..."

Nya leaned against Jay. She loved hearing his cute voice. "Hey!" she said quickly. "I got your chocolates!"

"They came on time!" Jay said, relieved.

"I thought maybe we could share them." Nya said.

"Sure!" Jay replied. "Could we share them outside? Maybe under a cherry tree?"

"It's cold outside, and snowing!"

"Well, it wasn't snowing in my dream. But I thought we could make it happen anyway."

"What?"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Nya."

"I love you, Jay."


End file.
